


Take a Good Look

by mean_whale



Series: Blind Spot [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Hair, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Boys Kissing, Crying, Drinking, Drunkenness, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Oikawa told Iwaizumi they could totally have a good date night at a party, but then Oikawa disappears and Iwaizumi gets drunk and it all goes downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a part of the series because of their relationship history, this story doesn't really have much to do with the other parts honestly. I just wanted to include this to talk about Oikawa's body hair situation.
> 
> In other words: you can definitely read this as a standalone!

“It’s a perfectly good setting for a date,” Oikawa had insisted, and once again Iwaizumi found himself giving in to his boyfriend’s ideas.

He was currently sitting on a couch in a house of somebody he didn’t even know. There were people all around him, and he had no idea who they were. Oikawa had left a long time ago to get some drinks but hadn’t returned.

“Perfect date my ass,” Iwaizumi mumbled to himself.

The place was loud and filled to the brim with people at various stages of drunkenness. Iwaizumi hadn’t wanted to leave his seat in case Oikawa would actually return with drinks, but it was starting to seem highly unlikely. He glanced at the couple sitting next to him, the guy’s hand already under the girl’s skirt, and he stood up to slowly make his way towards what he assumed to be the kitchen where the drinks were located. He was pushing past people, trying his best to not look disapproving of all those who were glued to each other and making out noisily. He shuddered when he spotted a girl who only had her bra on and her boyfriend’s hands underneath it cupping her breasts.

Iwaizumi had never been one for loud parties where people only went to get drunk. He was more interested in smaller get-togethers among friends. Oikawa knew that very well, but continued to drag him to all kinds of disgusting parties that sometimes ended up being pretty much just alcohol fuelled orgies.

Why couldn’t Oikawa at least take him to gay orgies? Iwaizumi thought to himself as he stepped over the legs of yet another straight couple going at it in plain sight of everyone who wanted to walk across the entrance way to any other part of the house.

Behind the staircase there was another couple, and Iwaizumi heard a familiar giggle. He turned to look, and yes, he had finally found Oikawa. Except his boyfriend was definitely not alone. He was standing next to a well-built guy who was slightly taller than him, neck bent to be on the same level with Oikawa, and the way it made Oikawa seem shorter than he really was made Iwaizumi’s heart ache. Oikawa was incredibly beautiful, Oikawa was absolutely stunning in all his height, but the way his face was soft under the mood-lightning and with a taller man next to him made him look cute in a way Iwaizumi rarely saw.

Iwaizumi remained on his spot for a moment, looking at the way Oikawa was shooting flirty looks at the guy whose face kept hovering closer and closer. Oikawa was drawing him in like a flame a moth, and Iwaizumi eventually turned to continue his way to the kitchen.

Iwaizumi didn’t even stop to see what he drank, he just needed alcohol right now and as soon as possible. He drank straight out of a bottle, but no one seemed to mind, if anyone even noticed. He retreated to the corner and drank the bitter liquid while contemplating how amazing Oikawa looked flirting with an unknown person.

Maybe he wasn’t unknown to Oikawa, who was Iwaizumi to say. Maybe Oikawa only wanted to be in this party to meet his secret lover. His secret second boyfriend. That’s why Iwaizumi had been left alone in the living room full of unknown straight people who didn’t give a shit about getting it on right next to him.

The bottle hadn’t been very full, and it didn’t take Iwaizumi long to drown the last drops of the contents. He turned the bottle in his hand to see what he had just drank, but was interrupted by a person appearing next to him.

“I see your drink is gone,” the guy said with a wide smile. “Not on my watch!”

The guy laughed happily and took the empty bottle away from Iwaizumi.

“I’ll show you some better stuff,” he said and bent down.

For a moment Iwaizumi was certain that the guy was going for his dick, but instead he opened the cupboard and shuffled bottles around before pulling out one.

“Here!” he exclaimed happily and presented Iwaizumi with the label.

It was cream liqueur, not something that Iwaizumi would usually enjoy, but he couldn’t help smiling and nodding enthusiastically as the person – who was most likely the host of the party – looked at him with such satisfaction on his face.

“You’re my best buddy,” he said and pat Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “so I’ll share this bottle with you.”

“Cool,” Iwaizumi said.

“Actually,” the guy said and looked into the cupboard again to pull out a second bottle. “Let’s take both of these.”

The guy shoved the bottles towards Iwaizumi who took a hold of them and watched the guy take out two fancy glasses from another cupboard. He was tall and muscular, hair a weird mess of black and white, and Iwaizumi had no objections being so close to see his body stretch before he smirked again and guided Iwaizumi out of the kitchen.

Iwaizumi followed the guy to the staircase. Oikawa was no longer standing behind it, and Iwaizumi’s heart sank at the thought of Oikawa having walked away with the tall guy. He stopped to the bottom of the stairs when the man he had been following started making his way upstairs. He hesitated for a moment but decided to follow then. Oikawa was probably in some dark corner making out with his new boy toy, so there was no reason for Iwaizumi to not accept an invitation to have a private drink with a sexy man who had called him his best buddy after talking to him for ten seconds.

“Hey, Bokuto!” someone shouted and the man in front of Iwaizumi raised both his arms and let out a loud hoot.

They didn’t stop before they had reached a door at the end of the hallway, and the man – Bokuto – opened it to let Iwaizumi enter.

Iwaizumi hesitated again when he noticed that it was a bedroom. Bokuto entered behind him and closed the door.

“Come here,” Bokuto said and made his way to the bed.

It was a big bed and it looked extremely comfortable. It was pushed into a corner, and Iwaizumi watched appreciatively how Bokuto’s ass wiggled as he crawled onto the bed. The bottles in Iwaizumi’s hold clanked together, and Iwaizumi took a deep breath before following Bokuto to the bed.

They settled next to each other and Iwaizumi offered the bottles to Bokuto.

“Put that to the floor,” Bokuto said nodding at the cream liqueur while taking the other bottle from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi did. As he bent down Bokuto whistled and laughed.

“Nice ass!” he said.

Iwaizumi turned to look only to find him focused on opening the bottle he was holding, the two glasses settled onto the bed between them. Iwaizumi took them to his hands to keep them steady while Bokuto poured them half full of something that looked thick and rich. Iwaizumi finally caught the label of the bottle only to find out that he was now holding two glasses of chocolate liqueur.

“You have a weird taste,” Iwaizumi said without thinking.

Bokuto laughed and closed the bottle before placing it onto the bed and taking one of the glasses.

“I hear that a lot,” he said happily and took a sip of his drink.

He looked extremely pleased with it. Iwaizumi didn’t care what he was drinking for as long as he could forget about Oikawa, so he lifted the glass to his lips and drank in large gulps. The alcohol burnt his throat, but it felt pleasant for once. For once it was exactly what he needed.

“I haven’t seen you before,” Bokuto said and drank more. “What’s your deal?”

“You said I was your best buddy,” Iwaizumi pointed out and pouted.

Bokuto laughed and Iwaizumi cracked a smile. Bokuto took the bottle and handed it to Iwaizumi.

“Have more as an apology!” he said and watched Iwaizumi pour himself a full glass.

“My boyfriend dragged me here,” Iwaizumi said before downing his second glass in less of a hurry.

“Sounds like you haven’t been enjoying yourself much,” Bokuto said and finished his drink.

“He went off with a random guy,” Iwaizumi said.

It didn’t sound right, it didn’t sound fair to Oikawa, and Iwaizumi immediately wanted to take it back, but instead he let Bokuto pour him more liqueur.

“Everyone’s straight,” Iwaizumi said and took a gulp of the liquid.

“I know!” Bokuto replied. “It’s so boring! I can’t even flirt with anyone without getting weird looks.”

“You invited them,” Iwaizumi replied.

“No, I didn’t!” Bokuto insisted. “It was my boyfriend.”

“So you have a boyfriend,” Iwaizumi mused, “yet you invited someone with a good ass into your bedroom?”

“You have a boyfriend too!” Bokuto pointed out loudly. “And you followed me in.”

“Touché,” Iwaizumi said and shrugged. “What can I say? You have a good ass too. And alcohol.”

“Drinking your worries away?” Bokuto asked, and Iwaizumi didn’t even have to answer.

He was starting to feel warm and fuzzy. This was exactly how he had hoped to feel at the end of the evening with Oikawa. He downed more of the liqueur, laughing at Bokuto’s jokes, voice getting louder and louder with each new drink.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and another man stepped in.

“I see you’ve brought another man to our bed,” the man said and pressed his hand onto his chest with fake hurt all over his face.

“I’ve also brought some good stuff!” Bokuto yelled and held up the near-empty bottle of chocolate liqueur.

“You’re never a disappointment, babe,” the man by the door said and came towards the bed.

He was tall too, lean and well-built, and his hair was just as ridiculous as Bokuto’s. He took a hold of the bottle that Bokuto was waving at him and drank straight out of it.

“Excellent choice for today,” Kuroo said and turned to look at Iwaizumi. “I’m Kuroo. Who are you?”

“I’m Iwaizumi,” Iwaizumi said. “I’m Bokuto’s best buddy.”

Kuroo laughed and sat to the end of the bed.

“He sure makes friends easily,” he said and took another gulp from the bottle. “Well, Iwaizumi. What’s your story? How did you end up in bed with my gorgeous boyfriend?”

“He invited me,” Iwaizumi said.

He was slowly becoming aware of how slurred his speech was.

“He looked so sad and lonely,” Bokuto said. “What could I have done? Let him drink the piss everyone else does?”

Kuroo seemed satisfied with the answer and drank from the bottle again.

“Please tell me this wasn’t everything,” he said and looked expectantly at Bokuto.

“Of course not!” Bokuto said and bounced slightly. “Get it, Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi turned to get the unopened bottle from the floor and realised that Bokuto hadn’t even asked his name. He chuckled at the thought of someone claiming to be his best friend and then not even know his name. He handed the bottle to Bokuto but Kuroo snatched it out of his hand.

“Nice,” the man said and opened the bottle.

Without hesitation he took the first drink. Bokuto still had his second or third glass of chocolate liqueur nearly full, and he drank from that. Kuroo handed the bottle to Iwaizumi who was going to pour some to his glass but couldn’t find it anymore. After looking around for a moment he merely shrugged and drank from the bottle too.

“An indirect kiss!” Bokuto gasped beside him.

Kuroo laughed and Iwaizumi nearly choked on the liqueur that was pouring down his throat. Kuroo saved the open bottle and placed it on the floor as Iwaizumi kept coughing, both men trying to make sure he would live. Iwaizumi laughed, his head was fuzzy and heart light, and he laughed at how good it felt to have the attention of two attractive men on him.

“You’ve had quite a bit, haven’t you,” Kuroo said when Iwaizumi pulled both of them to a hug.

“Not enough,” Iwaizumi said and breathed in the scent of the two men with him.

His heart ached when he couldn’t recognise either of their scents. He missed Oikawa. He needed to be more drunk. He let go of the two and reached for the bottle on the floor. Neither stopped him. Bokuto drank more from his glass, and Iwaizumi offered the bottle to Kuroo after drinking. Kuroo took a mouthful of the alcohol too and offered the bottle to Bokuto, who in turn gave his glass to Kuroo. Kuroo finished the chocolate liqueur that was still left when Bokuto took a few sips from the bottle.

“Perfect choices,” Bokuto sighed and handed the bottle to Kuroo who placed it on the floor with Bokuto’s glass.

“You know what would go well with them, though?” Kuroo said. “Some coconut.”

“Do we have something with coconut?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo nodded. Then they both looked at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s fingers were warm. He had sunk lower onto the bed, eyelids heavy and gaze uncertain. He was still thinking about Oikawa. It wasn’t good. He had to stop thinking altogether. His toes were warm too. There was a tingling sensation in his throat, and he needed to fix that with more alcohol.

“You want to stay here?” Bokuto asked. “Guard our bottle for us?”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said, faintly aware of the fact that if the bottle was in danger of being drunk empty he was the most likely culprit.

He gave a thumbs-up to both the men who laughed and made their way out of the room.

It was incredible how quiet and still the room felt after the door closed. Iwaizumi was half-lying on the bed, blinking slowly and looking up to the seam of wall and ceiling. He had never met Bokuto and Kuroo before, and he had a feeling that he would never meet them again. He wondered if Oikawa knew one of them.

There he was again, Oikawa. Flirting with a handsome tall guy after ditching Iwaizumi. He had forced Iwaizumi to come to a party that was full of gross groping hands and stupid hot gay guys who were getting closer and closer with each word that came out of Oikawa’s amazing mouth, eyes calculating how good it would feel like to press his cock past the shiny lips, how plump they would look around the girth of a hard cock.

Iwaizumi groaned and reached for the bottle that still had alcohol in it. He took a swig and coughed. He had drunk a lot. He didn’t usually drink much, had only ever been properly drunk such few times you could count them with the fingers of one hand. He should have stopped a long time ago. He took another gulp, then another.

The liqueur reminded him of Oikawa, soft and velvety with a sting behind first impressions. He thought about the way Oikawa was slightly leaning away from the guy when they talked, how his smile was the same one he always used on his fangirls.

“I’m so stupid,” Iwaizumi mumbled to himself and was glad that no one was there to hear how terribly drunk he sounded.

Oikawa wouldn’t leave him for a random guy, even if he was much taller and more handsome. Oikawa just liked attention, he loved to stop to be admired only to then return to Iwaizumi and admire him in return. They hadn’t dated for long yet, but after what had happened before, Iwaizumi had learned to trust Oikawa’s feelings.

Why had he doubted them this evening?

Iwaizumi rolled off the bed and took a final sip from the bottle before placing it on the floor. He had been irritated by the people around him, had been annoyed that Oikawa left him alone when he wanted them to stay together and make everyone uncomfortable with their open love for each other. Oikawa had convinced him that it would be a great evening, and Iwaizumi was too quick to anger.

Iwaizumi burst through the door to the dimly lit hallway. His vision was blurred but he knew where he had to go.

“Hey,” a voice said right next to him. “Careful.”

Iwaizumi swayed and the voice caught him before he could fall.

“Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi looked up to the man who had Oikawa’s smile.

“I was looking for you,” he tried to say but his tongue was heavy.

“Now you found me,” Oikawa replied. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

“I love you,” Iwaizumi said and allowed himself to be guided to bed.

He dropped down heavily, legs hanging over the side and head spinning. He looked up to Oikawa, whose hair was lighter in the darkness. He wasn’t wearing the clothes that Iwaizumi remembered.

“You’re amazing,” Oikawa said and bent down to kiss Iwaizumi’s neck. “Such a good body.”

Oikawa’s voice was rougher than it should have been. Iwaizumi felt the hands dragging over his body. He heard his jeans being opened, felt them being pulled off.

“Let’s get you on the mood, shall we?” Oikawa smirked, and it was wrong too.

Iwaizumi’s body was heavy. Oikawa slipped off the bed and kneeled on the floor between Iwaizumi’s legs.

“You’re in such good shape,” he said and his hands were gliding over Iwaizumi’s thighs, breath too hot against his skin as he kissed his way up.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes. He felt heavy, and his underwear was being pulled off.

“Oikawa,” he tried to say but the syllables were too difficult, each of them melting into the other.

There was a sound in the air, coming from the door. Iwaizumi pulled his eyelids open to see what it was.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi chuckled to himself. Oikawa was standing at the doorway. Oikawa was always beautiful, his hair fluffy and a glow on each strand under the lighting. Oikawa was looking at him and at himself and Iwaizumi tried to lift his arm to tell him to come closer but it was too heavy, too much trouble, and his eyes were starting to shut again.

The last thing he heard was loud noises, someone scrambling onto their feet, and Iwaizumi managed to open his eyes once more to see Oikawa with Bokuto and the other guy and they were all there in that room.

*

It was all dark and then Iwaizumi blinked. The room was filled with gentle light, and he thought that it was the oddest way he had ever woken up. He yawned. It was soft and warm, and he rolled to his side to look at the alarm clock.

“What?” he asked out loud when he saw that it was nearly 4.

He looked to the window that was covered by curtains. There was definitely light coming in from behind the curtains, so it must have been the day time. But how come he woke up so late?

Slowly he sat up and stretched. Curiously enough he was only wearing his underwear, but it was somehow crooked and wrong. He was thirsty, so there was no time for him to think about anything else.

With a big yawn Iwaizumi opened the door to his room and stepped out. He immediately heard footsteps coming his way, and soon enough Oikawa appeared from the living room.

“Iwa-chan!” he exclaimed and jumped against Iwaizumi to pull him into a hug. “I wanted to be there when you woke up!”

Oikawa was hugging him with bruising force, and Iwaizumi gave him a moment before struggling to get away.

“Why?” he asked when Oikawa loosened his hold. “You’re usually never there when I wake up.”

There was something in Oikawa’s face that looked wrong, but Iwaizumi was too thirsty to focus on it.

 “I was worried,” Oikawa said. “You just kept sleeping after waking up in the morning, and you’re so dehydrated!”

“I’m going to fix that right now,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa quickly jumped away and into the kitchen. Iwaizumi followed. Oikawa was running water and got a glass from the cupboard.

“You sit down, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said and brought a glass of water to the table. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

Iwaizumi was feeling faint, now that he thought about it, and was glad to sit down and let Oikawa worry about food. He drank the water before Oikawa presented him with leftovers from the previous day.

“Eat!” Oikawa commanded and filled Iwaizumi’s glass again.

Iwaizumi had no reason to argue, so he simply started eating. He realised how hungry he really was when he swallowed the first mouthful. Oikawa sat down on the chair next to him and took a hold of his hand, watching him as he shoved rice into his mouth.

Iwaizumi had to admit he was slightly creeped out by how Oikawa was acting, but he let it slip for now. He finished eating and drank the glass of water.

“Do you want to drink more?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi shook his head.

“I need the bathroom,” he said and stood up.

Reluctantly Oikawa let go of his hand. Iwaizumi didn’t stop, but he felt how Oikawa’s eyes were glued onto his back, as if he would disappear if Oikawa wasn’t watching. He sighed when he was out of sight, uncomfortable with how Oikawa’s attention was so overpowering that day. He had no idea why, and couldn’t think of anything other than maybe his drunkenness the previous night. Oikawa was just unpredictable like that – sometimes he worried and mothered Iwaizumi, sometimes he let things slip easily.

The moment Iwaizumi turned the faucet off, Oikawa opened the bathroom door.

“Jesus, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi barked. “Can’t I have some privacy around here?”

Oikawa didn’t smile. He looked sombre, he looked like Iwaizumi had been gone for weeks instead of minutes.

“Come to bed with me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said instead of reacting to Iwaizumi’s words.

Iwaizumi finished drying his hands and figured that it was probably the best to do what Oikawa wanted. Maybe that way he would find out what was bothering the man. He let Oikawa take his hand and pull him to his bedroom. Oikawa closed the door and pushed him onto the bed. Iwaizumi sat down and Oikawa climbed to bed with him.

“Lie down, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi stopped for a moment but then did as he was told. Oikawa lay down too and immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. It was nice to be held, but Iwaizumi couldn’t relax with how hard he was trying to figure out what was going on. They lay there for a good moment, quiet and comfortable.

“How do you feel?” Oikawa asked. “Do you still have a headache?”

“No,” Iwaizumi said.

He couldn’t remember ever having a headache, or even waking up.

“Feeling sick?” Oikawa asked.

“No,” Iwaizumi replied.

Had he thrown up? He tried to remember anything from before he woke up, but his memories were hazy.

“How about your body?” Oikawa asked slowly. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

“Is it supposed to?” Iwaizumi asked in return and turned his head to look at Oikawa, but the man had turned his face away. “I’m fine.”

Oikawa nodded against his chest. He looked small and vulnerable, and Iwaizumi didn’t like it at all.

“What’s going on?” he asked. “You’ve been acting weird all morning. I mean, day. Well, since I woke up.”

“Don’t you remember, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, still facing away and his voice hesitant.

“What do I not remember?” Iwaizumi asked. “Did I have a nasty fall on the way home or something?”

Oikawa didn’t say anything. He remained curled up next to Iwaizumi for a while longer before shifting to look at him.

“What do you remember about last night?” he asked, face completely serious.

Iwaizumi was partly hoping that this was just Oikawa’s weird way of telling him to never get so drunk again, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the way everything Oikawa said and did was so ominous.

“We went to a party,” Iwaizumi said. “You disappeared and I found you flirting with some guy, so I got upset and wanted to get drunk.”

“I wasn’t flirting with anyone!” Oikawa immediately protested.

“I know you weren’t,” Iwaizumi said. “I may not remember much but I do remember knowing full well that you weren’t flirting. I was just agitated from being left alone with all those straight couples. I didn’t know anyone there. I was lonely.”

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Then I ran into Bokuto who invited me to have a drink with him,” Iwaizumi continued. “We went to his room and talked and had a good time.”

“I’m not sure I’m a big fan of you _having a good time_ in someone else’s bedroom,” Oikawa said with the same cute pout he always had on when he was jealous.

“Not that kind of a good time!” Iwaizumi replied and softly slapped Oikawa’s shoulder. “We were just joking and stuff. And his boyfriend showed up at some point.”

“Kuroo,” Oikawa hummed. “Then what? You had fun with the two?”

Iwaizumi had to stop to think about what exactly had happened after Kuroo showed up.

“We drank more?” he said. “And I just remember missing you a lot so I wanted to come find you, but, uh…”

“But what?” Oikawa asked.

“I found you?” Iwaizumi guessed. “I think you were there?”

“What did I do?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi frowned at the question.

“Why are you asking me all this?” he asked in return. “You were there, you know what you did.”

“Remind me, please,” Oikawa said.

His face was serious, and Iwaizumi simply sighed before trying to chase the memories that were slipping away.

“I think you took my pants off?” Iwaizumi asked himself.

“So your conclusion is that you found me and I undressed you?” Oikawa asked, not looking impressed.

“You must have kissed me too,” Iwaizumi said. “I seem to remember something like that.”

“Uh huh,” Oikawa responded.

Then it fell silent. Iwaizumi didn’t pay much attention to it, still trying to dig through the series of sensations and images his brain had preserved from the previous night.

“Look, I’m sorry I got so drunk,” Iwaizumi said eventually. “I should have known better.”

He was stunned to silence when he saw the sadness in Oikawa’s eyes. Oikawa reached out a hand to stroke Iwaizumi’s cheek before sitting up on the bed. He looked to the door. Up to the ceiling. Iwaizumi watched how thoughts were going through his mind.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said into the room, voice fragile.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi tried to get his attention, but Oikawa didn’t turn to look at him.

Iwaizumi sat up too.

“You don’t even remember,” Oikawa said quietly and shook his head.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked.

He knew he was right at the verge of solving Oikawa’s weird behaviour, and he needed to push just a little further for the solution to come out.

“Let me tell you how my night went,” Oikawa said then and looked back at his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi nodded warily. Oikawa pushed him down, hand firm on his chest. Iwaizumi lay down and looked up at Oikawa who was sitting next to him, cross-legged and hunched.

“When I went to get us drinks, I was stopped buy this guy from school,” he started. “He was pretty drunk and decided it was the best moment to come out to me and ask for flirting advice. He then proceeded to try his moves on me, until I managed to get away. By then you had disappeared.”

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said, but Oikawa placed a finger onto his lips and shushed him.

“I wandered around looking for you, when I ran into Kuroo and Bokuto,” Oikawa continued. “Kuroo told me that he had met you somehow, and that you were in a pretty bad shape.”

“How did he know you are my boyfriend?” Iwaizumi asked, only to have Oikawa glare at him.

“Of course I’ve told him about you plenty of times,” Oikawa said, still glaring. “He said that the moment he heard the name Iwaizumi he knew you were the Iwa-chan I’m always going on about. But that’s not the point!”

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi couldn’t resist saying even if it made Oikawa frown.

“They said that you had been drinking a lot and apparently you were sad because I had run off with someone,” Oikawa said, and this time he looked more hurt than angry.

“I didn’t really mean it,” Iwaizumi tried to explain, but didn’t push further when Oikawa frowned deeper.

“So they led me upstairs to their room to see you,” Oikawa said, “and when we open the door, what do we see?”

Oikawa stopped, as if he was waiting for Iwaizumi to have an answer.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, when Oikawa didn’t continue.

Oikawa only shushed him louder.

“You were lying on the bed, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa then said, eyes suddenly filling with tears that he quickly rubbed away. “And there was someone kneeling between your legs, and he was kissing you and touching you.”

Oikawa hiccupped and hid his face behind his hands. Iwaizumi was too stunned to do anything. Was Oikawa serious?

“He tried to say you had seduced him,” Oikawa said from behind his hands, “but you were… When I opened the door you looked at me once with such a happy smile and then you were out cold. It was obvious that he was lying, and Bokuto and Kuroo took care of him…”

“What do you mean they took care of him?” Iwaizumi asked.

“How should I know?” Oikawa shouted.

Iwaizumi finally found himself getting up to hug Oikawa. The man was still hiding his face.

“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi said quietly.

Oikawa was shaking. He sniffled.

“You’re supposed to be upset,” he mumbled. “I’m supposed to be your support.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how to feel about this,” Iwaizumi said. “I can’t remember anything.”

“You thought it was me, didn’t you?” Oikawa then asked.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. What could he have possibly said?

“I shouldn’t have left you,” Oikawa cried.

“No, no,” Iwaizumi tried and stroked Oikawa’s soft hair. “I shouldn’t have gotten so drunk. It was my own fault.”

“I was so scared, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sobbed. “I thought he had touched you, I thought I was too late.”

“Don’t,” Iwaizumi said and held Oikawa closer. “It’s not your fault. Nothing bad happened.”

“But it was so close, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said and let his hands drop away from his face.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa gently, just a soft brush of lips. Oikawa’s face was wet with tears and his nose was running. Iwaizumi reached out to his bedside table to get a tissue, and he carefully wiped Oikawa’s face before giving him a clean tissue. Oikawa blew his nose and Iwaizumi kissed him again.

“You’re perfect, Tooru,” he said quietly. “You’re always looking out for me.”

Oikawa sobbed but managed a shy smile.

“I’m so happy that you’re mine,” Iwaizumi said and kissed his boyfriend.

Oikawa kissed back, arms clutching to Iwaizumi with need. Iwaizumi’s fingers were in Oikawa’s fluffy hair, stroking it in a soothing manner as they kissed each other, open-mouthed and loving. Oikawa tasted like tears, face moist from crying and tiny sobs still racking his body every now and then.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa down to the bed with him and rolled them around so that he was lying on Oikawa. He was still wearing only his underwear, but Oikawa was actually clothed. His shirt was thin, but it was too much, it was a barrier between their bodies. As much as Iwaizumi wanted to get rid of it, he didn’t want to stop kissing his boyfriend, so he let it be, rubbing himself on Oikawa’s warm body.

It was easy to get aroused with Oikawa clinging to him with such needy groans, with Oikawa smelling so soft and clean, his mouth opening for Iwaizumi to explore and tongue eager to please. Iwaizumi rolled his hips with more intent, causing Oikawa to gasp and open his mouth wider.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tried to pull away, but Iwaizumi chased his mouth, claiming it again.

He didn’t want to know what Oikawa was trying to say. He didn’t want to think about anything other than the fact that he was at home, in his own bed, and his boyfriend was gradually wrapping his entire body around him. Iwaizumi pulled his fingers over Oikawa’s body, down his ribs to his hips, and he started easing the sweatpants off.

Suddenly Oikawa went stiff, pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and took a hold of the waistband of his pants. They both froze, and Iwaizumi looked down to his boyfriend.

“You don’t want to?” he asked, puzzled by the sudden reaction.

“I do, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa replied with his eyes wide. “I just haven’t had time to shave!”

Oikawa’s reply only served to confuse Iwaizumi more.

“I don’t expect you to shave,” he said, just in case Oikawa was under a false impression.

“I know, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said and got up. “I’ll be quick.”

“Wait!” Iwaizumi yelled and took a hold of the waistband of Oikawa’s pants to stop him from leaving the room. “You don’t need to shave just for this.”

“But, but,” Oikawa stuttered and slapped Iwaizumi’s hand away from his clothes before turning around. “It’s gross.”

“What is?” Iwaizumi asked. “Your body hair?”

Oikawa blushed but nodded, gaze turned to the floor.

“What the hell, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said and sighed. “Is this some kind of weird way to say I should shave?”

Oikawa’s head snapped up so quickly that Iwaizumi was worried for his neck.

“No!” Oikawa said loudly. “You’re perfect the way you are!”

“I really don’t understand your logic, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said. “Why wouldn’t you be perfect the way you are?”

“But,” Oikawa said quietly. “It’s nasty. To have all this hair. It’s better to…”

“Stop!” Iwaizumi said and lifted his hand up in hopes of really getting Oikawa to listen. “Do you even hear what you’re saying?”

Oikawa bit his lip and didn’t say anything. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“In case it isn’t clear to you,” Iwaizumi said gently, “I love you. I love you, and I don’t care about the way your body looks.”

“But you’ll get tired of it,” Oikawa said. “Always having to see how gross it is… You’ll get tired of it.”

“Who told you that?” Iwaizumi asked then. “Who told you to shave because it looks nasty?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened before he looked at the floor again.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, and waited for Oikawa to look up to him. “I’m not going to tell you to stop shaving if it makes you feel better about yourself, but please remember that I’ll always love you, hairy butt and all.”

Oikawa looked like he would cry, his lip shaking, but then he smiled shyly.

“S-so,” he said quietly. “Iwa-chan wants to see me naked?”

“I would like that,” Iwaizumi said and smiled.

Oikawa thought for a moment before lowering his hands from his shirt to the waistband of his sweatpants. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing the pants down. His shirt was long enough to cover what the pants revealed, and Iwaizumi swallowed when he heard the garment hit the floor with a soft thump. Through Oikawa’s thin shirt Iwaizumi could tell that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he couldn’t help moaning quietly at the thought of Oikawa walking around their apartment in his grey pants, how the outlines of his dick would be so easily exposed in certain positions.

Oikawa smiled so shyly he looked exactly the same he had looked when they were kids and shared a secret. Iwaizumi was overcome with fondness to his boyfriend, and he wanted to pull Oikawa into a hug, but resisted the urge in order to allow Oikawa to gather his courage.

“I’m scared, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered.

“Don’t be scared, Tooru,” Iwaizumi replied. “It’s me. You can trust me.”

Oikawa’s eyelashes fluttered when he slowly lifted the hem of his shirt. His hard-on had faded, and his flaccid cock was nestled in a tuft of brown hair. Iwaizumi swallowed, so enthralled with seeing Oikawa’s pubic hair. He wanted to touch it, to stroke it and feel it on the tip of his nose as he sucked Oikawa, yet once again he restrained his wants in order to give Oikawa space. He looked up instead. Oikawa was looking down at him with an insecure look on his face.

“How long has it been since we last had sex?” Iwaizumi asked, surprising himself with the question as well as Oikawa.

Oikawa snorted.

“It’s only been a few days, Iwa-chan,” he said.

“That doesn’t count,” Iwaizumi said. “You went down on me and jerked off on your own. I didn’t see your cock at all.”

Oikawa hummed, the hands holding his shirt shaking lightly.

“I guess we’ve been too busy,” he said. “That’s why I haven’t shaved either.”

“You’re beautiful,” Iwaizumi said and turned his eyes back to Oikawa’s cock and the hair framing it. “Can I touch you?”

Oikawa squeaked and nodded. Iwaizumi lifted a hand to touch the skin of Oikawa’s hips, fingertips mapping the expanse before his palm followed. He made his way to Oikawa’s tummy, slowly following the lines of his abs lower to the light trail of hair. He stroked the coarse hair with his fingers before making his way down to Oikawa’s cock.

Iwaizumi smiled when Oikawa’s hips jerked at the touch, and he took a hold of the flaccid member.

“I want to suck you off,” he said, causing Oikawa’s hips to jump as he gasped.

He glanced up to see the look of want on Oikawa’s face before leaning closer and guiding his cock in his mouth. He took a hold of Oikawa’s hips with both hands, sucking his cock all the way inside, and Oikawa whined when his hands took a hold of Iwaizumi’s hair. The feeling of coarse hair on his nose excited Iwaizumi, and he worked relentlessly until Oikawa was hard and wet.

Oikawa pulled him off by his hair, and he groaned.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, eyes hooded and full of love.

Oikawa bent down to kiss, and Iwaizumi welcomed it with a happy hum. Oikawa pushed him better on the bed and followed. He pulled down Iwaizumi’s underwear, and Iwaizumi kicked his legs until he felt the garment fly from his foot to the floor. He rolled them around, Oikawa back on the bottom, and Oikawa was clinging to him again, legs locked behind his ass to keep them close together. Iwaizumi was overwhelmed with want. He wanted to suck Oikawa again, wanted to swallow him whole and feel him come down his throat even though he would gag and it’d hurt. He wanted to touch Oikawa’s length, feel it on his palm and rub it against his own until they both came between their bodies. He wanted to push into Oikawa and fuck him hard until he screamed.

Iwaizumi reached for the lube at his bedside table, and poured some onto his fingers. He wasn’t sure if Oikawa noticed, the man had his eyes closed and was intensely fucking Iwaizumi’s mouth with his tongue. Reaching back Iwaizumi wiggled free from Oikawa’s legs to spread his own enough to have easier access to his entrance. Oikawa whined and lifted his legs to the small of Iwaizumi’s back, hips rocking up to get more friction.

Hastily Iwaizumi fingered himself open, moaning and panting into their kiss. Oikawa had relaxed and wasn’t crushing him with his arms and legs anymore. Instead he was touching all over Iwaizumi’s back, feeling the shifts of muscle and digging into hair, nails scratching slightly when their cocks rubbed together and his breath stuttered.

Iwaizumi broke the kiss to pull away from Oikawa’s body. There was a sense of shock in the way Oikawa looked at him, so he lowered himself back down to kiss his cheek and stroke his hair. With his lubed up hand he took a hold of Oikawa’s cock that was now dripping pre-come.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Iwaizumi whispered, and Oikawa let his arms drop down to release his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi sat up and straddled Oikawa’s hips. The man looked at him intently as he guided his slick cock to his ass. Slowly he lowered himself onto the length, going just a bit too fast for comfort, but he wanted it so bad he couldn’t contain himself. Oikawa’s eyes were hooded as he licked his lips, and Iwaizumi whined when Oikawa’s hips jumped just slightly.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa called and reached a hand to Iwaizumi’s thigh, and he slid it up to his hips.

It didn’t take much longer for Iwaizumi to be seated on Oikawa’s cock. It was a tight fit, the stretch unusually intense, and Iwaizumi leaned to Oikawa’s chest before rolling his hips carefully, enjoying the feeling of being filled so deep.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered and took a hold of Iwaizumi’s hips with both hands. “Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi bit his lip and raised himself halfway off before dropping back down, the friction around his entrance extremely pleasurable. His cock twitched and he continued moving, taking it slow at first, but when Oikawa started helping him with his hands, pulling his hips farther down to meet his own, they sped up.

Iwaizumi moaned, mouth hanging open, and Oikawa was slamming his hips up to meet him, skin slapping against skin as his cock drove deep inside his boyfriend. Iwaizumi leaned farther down, his hands sliding to Oikawa’s shoulders, and he whimpered when Oikawa’s cock hit the right spot.

“Tooru,” he gasped, thighs straining to keep himself moving fast enough.

Oikawa let go of his hips with one hand and took a hold of his cock instead. Iwaizumi couldn’t stay quiet, moans pouring out as Oikawa stroked him to the rhythm of his thrusts. He tried to hang on for as long as he could, not quite willing to end the pleasure, until he had to let go, his semen spurting onto Oikawa’s body and ass clenching Oikawa’s cock so hard it made him moan again, the tightness of him making Oikawa’s cock feel bigger, making him feel more stretched. Oikawa still had his hand on Iwaizumi’s cock when he came too, shooting inside his lover and a hand pressing bruises onto Iwaizumi’s hip.

Iwaizumi lost a moment of time, slowly becoming aware of the fact that Oikawa had laid him down and was stroking his hair and cheek, smile extending all the way up to his eyes.

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered.

“I love you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said.

He pulled Oikawa into a hug, and the other didn’t protest. Their bodies tangled together and Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s nose.

“My Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said and giggled.

“Yours,” Iwaizumi nodded.

He was happy to settle down like this, and he thought that even if the thought of being nearly raped would ever come to haunt him, at least he had his Tooru to help him feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have written this last year instead of letting it wait, but at least it's done now.
> 
> One thing to consider: I've never actually drank (sips don't count, right) or being drunk, so just. If I made some horrible mistakes please imagine that everything works like I described.
> 
> Fun fact: Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma share the house. Akaashi and Kenma just went out to escape the party. They were called in to help Oikawa take Iwaizumi home.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
